He Comes Back to Her
by Unipeg
Summary: Angel saves Buffy just in time to tell her some great news! It's a BA Story! Here is what Joss won't give us! Anya and Spike are alive. My first true Buffy fic! Take it easy on me. After S7 Finale.
1. Default Chapter

**He Comes Back to Her**  
By: Unipeg

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine (as much as I wish they were) they  
belong to Joss "The Great" Whedon and co.

Spoilers: None that I know of, unless this episode comes to life in the future.

Story note: I think this title just fits perfectly!! *Grin*

Authors Note: This story is a future fic. You can choose a time if you like. This is what happens when Angel turns human.

Distribution: Contact first!  
---------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy is in the graveyard on patrol looking for something to pummel. She is  
wearing cute jeans and a purple t-shirt with a jean jacket. She hears  
something in the direction she's going and looks through the bushes. When  
she finally gets full view she sees a couple vampires chanting in a circle.  
"I guess I gotta stop them from their little get together and whatever  
they're bringing forth." Buffy whispered to herself. Buffy broke out of her  
hiding spot and went over to them.   
"Ok, that's enough chanting for tonight, come back tomorrow for the next lesson." Buffy said as she came over to them. A light flashed and something appeared in the middle of their circle.  
"We knew you'd be here tonight slayer, you're just in time to meet him." One  
of the vamps said.   
"Meet who?" Buffy said confused.   
"Our Master!!" The vampires said in unison. The figure in the middle came into view and went straight for Buffy. Buffy dodged his attacked and went to kicked him, but he beat her to it by punching her in the side. Buffy got angry.   
"Ow, that wasn't a very nice way to meet someone." Buffy said holding her side. She tried to play a trick by fake kicking and then fast punching him in the  
face, but it was like he had predicted what she was gonna do and he kicked  
her in the stomach before she could punch all the way. The kick was so  
powerful it took Buffy to the ground. She laid there holding her stomach  
with pain and fear in her eyes. The figure that attacked her turned out to  
be a vampire.  
"You think you can beat me Slayer, you have no idea who you're dealing with." He said in a cute, but haunting voice. He looked at the vampires like he said something, but it was silent then he disappeared. The vamps circled Buffy with smiles on their faces.   
"You know this isn't fair." Buffy said looking up at them. They just kept smiling and now laughing. They started kicking her from all sides. Buffy screamed for  
helped, but it seemed useless. One of the vampires went in to bite her, but  
stopped inches from her neck and turned to dust.   
"You look like you need some help." a familiar voice said. Buffy looked up weakly and saw Angel with a crossbow.  
"Yeah, I do." Buffy said softly. The vampires got so scared they ran off. Angel went over to Buffy.   
"Are you alright?" Angel said as he held Buffy.  
"I'm hurt pretty bad, I don't feel alright." Buffy said as let out a moan of pain. "I'm here now, you're gonna be fine." Angel said as he lifted her in his arms, but Buffy cried out again.  
"Ahh, it hurts to move." Buffy said as he let her down again.  
"You're gonna have to fight through it so I can get you home." Angel said firmly, but sweetly. Buffy nodded and let Angel take her home. By the time they got home Buffy had tears in her eyes and had gone through a lot of grunts, but they made it. Dawn was asleep so they kept it down. Angel fixed up Buffy and put her to bed.  
"I have some news that might make you feel better." Angel said as he tucked her under her covers.  
"Yeah, I was wondering what you were doing here, not that I'm not glad  
you're here." Buffy said. Angel got close to Buffy and took her hand.  
"Here, feel this." Angel said as he put Buffy's hand on his chest. Buffy looked  
confused until she felt something different that she didn't expect to feel.  
"You're heart is beating." Buffy said smiling and wondering.   
"Buffy, I am human now." Angel said as he held her hand tighter.

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be your hope I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need   
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly, deeply do   
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on_

"How can this be?" Buffy said confused.  
"If I make amends for the pain I caused, the soul I have makes me human." Angel explained.   
"How did you find this out?" Buffy said as she pulled him closer.  
"It was a scroll I found, Wesley translated it." Angel said as he laid down beside her. Buffy cuddled into him.

_A new beginning   
A reason for living   
A deeper meaning, yeah _

"I can't believe it, my dream is coming true." Buffy said as she pulled him near to her. Angel pulled Buffy in really tight.  
"Ow, not so tight." Buffy said wincing at the pain she forget in the amazing moment.   
"Sorry, but you pulled me so willingly. I'm glad for our dreams to come true too." Angel said as he got her in a comfortable hold.   
"Oh, you wanted this too?" Buffy said. 

_I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me _

"Of course, ever since I found out I was gonna become human I have been dreaming of this day. I always wanted to be with you." Angel said to her with loving content.  
"Oh, I just figured the way you broke up with me it would be impossible for us to be together, but now you're human and we can." Buffy said logically and then sweetly. 

_And when my stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,   
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven   
Then make you want to cry   
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty   
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of   
The highest powers   
In lonely hours   
The tears devour you_

"I'm glad I chose tonight or you'd be dead again." Angel said jokingly.  
"I should get some sleep and tomorrow I'll tell the others about the new vamp boy." Buffy said as she laid on his chest. They both went to sleep.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me   
Oh can you see it baby?   
You don't have to close your eyes   
'Cause its standing right here before you   
All that you need will surely come_

********************

  
The next morning Dawn came to wake Buffy, and found Angel in the bed with  
her.   
"Rise and shine, Buffy, time to start the day." Dawn said loud enough to wake them.   
"Hey, Dawn, good morning." Buffy said with a smile and got up.  
"Oh, Angel, what are you doing here?" Dawn said surprised.   
"Hey, Dawn, How have you been?" Angel said greeting her.  
"I'm good."  
"I saved Buffy last night, she almost got her ass kicked and almost bitten." Angel said looking at Buffy making sure he didn't say anything wrong. Buffy glared.  
"I did not, just came really close, but I was gonna get him." Buffy said trying to stand up for herself. Dawn and Angel looked at her with disbeleif.  
"Anyways, I came here to tell everyone, mainly Buffy, that I am human now." Angel said, explaining to Dawn.  
"Wow, really, that is amazing." Dawn said very surprised.  
"We better get going, so we can tell the others about the new evil." Buffy said as she finished dressing.  
"Yeah, that was some serious vamps that Buffy was getting her ass kicked by." Angel said poking at Buffy's side.  
"That's it!!" Buffy said as she tackled him to the floor, but stopped when she felt the pain on her sides.  
"You shouldn't do that to yourself, take it easy." Angel said as he got up.  
"Well, you should know better than to tease a Slayer." Buffy said as she held her sore sides.  
"Stop fighting and let's get going." Dawn said as she practically shoved them out of the room. 

  
*******************

"Buffy, good morning." Giles said as he answered the door. He invited them in and noticed Angel behind her and Dawn.  
"Oh, Angel, hello how are y....?" Giles said as he noticed it was daytime.   
"Hey, Giles." Angel said smiling as he took a breath in.  
"Uh...how are you here it's daytime?" Giles said very stunned.  
"It's ok Giles, don't have a freak out, Angel is human now." Buffy said as they walked in.  
"Yept, I have a beating heart and breathing too." Angel said as he and Buffy sat on the couch.  
"How did this happen?' Giles said still shocked and now siting on a chair.  
"Wesly, would be the one to ask, but it was all in an acient scroll." Angel explained as he started rubbing Buffy shoulders.  
"If he makes amends for the pain he has caused, he is to be mortal and live out his life." Buffy explained as she enjoyed feeling of Angel's hands massaging her.  
"Oh, that makes sense." Giles said as he nodded in understanding.  
Dawn started watching TV and had the volume up on a music channel.  
"Dawn, turn that down." Buffy said as she broke from Angel's grasp.  
"I need something to do while you tell Giles the new vamps happening." Dawn said as she turned the TV down.  
"Well, then keep it down." Buffy said walking back to her spot on the couch.  
"I was wondering why you were here." Giles said as he poured himself some tea.  
"Yeah, we have a new Dracu-Lestat, I have a sexy accent vampire guy." Buffy explained with an accent in her voice. Angel went up to her and hugged her.  
"And you almost got killed by his minions." Angel said holding her tighter until she pushed him away as she got embarassed.  
"Oh, are you alright, Buffy?" Giles asked as he overheard.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I look fine don't I?" Buffy said trying to hide her expression of worry. Angel whispered an apology in her ear.  
"Yes, you will patrol tonight with Angel?" Giles asked as he finished his tea.  
"I will. I don't know if Angel's coming?" Buffy said as she looked over at her now human boyfriend.  
"Yes, I plan on coming. Not like I have anywhere else to be, besides I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Angel told her as he started to hug her again.

*************

Buffy walked with Angel through the cemetary silently enjoying themselves.  
"Quiet night huh?" Angel said as he held his arm over her shoulders.  
"Yeah. Hey! don't jinx it!!" Buffy said surprised.  
They heard a rustle up ahead of them and a lot of arguing. They snuck around to get a better view.  
"I will get the Slayer before he does, watch me!!" A male vamp said with a smirk.  
"Yeah right, she'll kick your ass." Another one said.  
"You've got that right big boy." Buffy said as she stepped out from her hiding place. She instantly started fighting the vamp who thought he could beat her. After a while he got the upper hand and threw her to the ground. Angel was distracted with the other and didn't notice until he heard Buffy scream. When he finally staked the other one he saw that Buffy and the vampire were gone.  
"BUFFY!!!! Where are you?!?" Angel shouted into the night as he looked around. But he couldn't see any sign. Not even tracks or a trace they were even there.

So what do you think of the first chapter? Please send me comments. I'll be getting the next one in a couple weeks. Hope you liked it!!!

Unipeg Copyright © 2002 


	2. A little Scary

**He Comes back to her  
**

Disclaimer in first chapter!!!

A/N: I see that one of you were confused about Angel being able to fight so well being human. Well, it gets explained later.

*******************************  
Angel ran to his car parked near the cemetary and drove to Giles house. He pounded on the door as soon as he got there. Giles answered.  
"Angel, what's wrong?" Giles said as he saw the look on Angel's face.  
"Giles, Buffy's been kidnapped!" Angel said as he rushed in passed Giles.  
"Well, I'll call the others and you grab some weapons then we'll look for her." Giles said as he started dialing a number.  
"Yes, that's a good plan." Angel said swinging an axe and feeling its weight.  
"Hello, Xander we need your help. It's Buffy." Giles said.  
"Giles, what's wrong with Buffy and what do you mean we?" Xander said as he started getting ready to go.  
"Angel is with me, and Buffy has been kidnapped by a vampire." Giles explained to him.  
"Oh, and Angel couldn't help her?" Xander said aggravated.  
"Xander this isn't the time to be complaining about Angel, now call Willow and get over here." Giles said to him urgently.  


*********************  


Spike was walking down the street when he heard a scream that sound like Buffy. He ran towards the sound and found a vampire on top of Buffy.  
"Get off of me!!!" Buffy shouted as the vampire tried to bite her.  
Inches from her neck the vampire was thrown off of her.  
"Hey, luv havin' trouble?" Spike said with a smirk.  
He started fighting with the vampire and got the upper hand until it disappeared into thin air.  
"Ok, what was that?" Spike said with a confused look on his face.  
"I don't know, he did that earlier and took me with him." Buffy explained.  
"Well, that is not a normal thing for vamps, unless they're in some kind of magic occult or something." Spike said as he came up to her.  
"Yeah. Oh no, Angel doesn't what happened to me." Buffy said with a worried look on her face.  
"Why would that poof want to know you disappeared and reappeared with some magic vamp. Geez, you give too many details to him." Spike said with an annoyed look.  
"No, he's here and he's human. I was going to tell you while I was on patrol, but then that vampire took me and you found me anyway." Buffy explained and started walking down the street.  
"What!?! Angel's human, beating heart and breathing too?" Spike said shocked and kinda angry.  
"Yeah, I have to find him to let him know I'm alright." Buffy said as she turned around to face him.  
"And you are all kissy with him again?" Spike asked a little jealous.  
"No, we are taking it slow." Buffy explained and started walking again.  
Spike started walking with her and was silent for a while obviously jealous and annoyed.  
"If you have something to say about him or our thing we had and how it's all going to change then, spit it out." Buffy said taking notice to his silence.  
"No, I don't. I have to go." Spike said as he rushed off.

  
***************************  


Buffy went to Giles' house and knocked on the door. Nobody answered.  
"I guess he and the others are probably out looking for me." Buffy said to herself and started walking off.  
"Where do you think you're going, Slayer?" A soft young voice said.  
Buffy turned around to see the new vamp guy standing a foot away from her. Before she could react he grab her around the waist and held her.  
"Let me go!!!" Buffy shouted struggling to get free.  
"Now calm down, pretty one, I'm not going to hurt you yet." He said seductively in her ear.  
"Please, just let me go and I won't run off." Buffy said trying to push his arms off.  
He does as she says and watches to see if she tries to run.  
"Wow, you actually don't think I'm gonna run? and who are you?" Buffy said as she turned to get a good look at him.  
"I knew you wouldn't, besides I can always predict you. I am Dracaino." He said very slowly and hauntingly.  
"Oh, so that's what I should call you. Well, Dracaino, how do you predict me?" Buffy said trying to be rude and tough.  
"I am a psionic vampire. Like Dracula, but more powerful." Dracaino said and started to get close to her.  
"Hey, back up. You won't get a taste of me." Buffy said as she backed away from him. She reached in her pocket for her stake trying not to think.  
"I can make you stand there if I wanted to. So, I don't mind if you try to get away from me." Dracaino said as he started to advance on her.  
She pulled out her stake and tried to plunge it in his heart, but he grab her wrist just before in hit. He started to twist her wrist painfully.  
"Ow...ow...Let go..Please." Buffy said struggling with her free hand to get his hand off. But he held that one away as he continued to twist until her wrist snapped.  
"AHHHHhhhh!!! Heeellllppp!!!" Buffy screamed trying desperately to get free. Suddenly he let go of her and disappeared.  
"Buffy, are you ok?" Angel said standing a few feet from her. He had a shovel in his hand. He tossed it and went over to her.  
"I'm not and I think my wrist is broken." Buffy said cradling her injured wrist. She showed it to him.  
"Oh, it doesn't look good. Let's get you inside." Angel said as he hugged her.

  
***************************  


Giles finished bandaging Buffy wrist and then went to make some tea.  
"Is it Broken?" Buffy asked him as she went to sit by Angel.  
"No, it doesn't seem to be broken, but more than a sprain." Giles explained bringing the tea out and setting it on the table.  
"Well, I guess in a few days it should be healed pretty soon." Buffy said as she leaned into Angel as he held her.  
"He was so mean, hurting my girlfriend like that," Angel said as he kissed her injury, "he is gonna pay."  
"Yes, now Buffy can you tell me anything about this guy." Giles asked her pouring some tea into the cups.  
"A lot like Dracula, but more creepy and powerful." Buffy explained.  
"Ok, any specific accent or marks like tattoos?" Giles said sipping his tea.  
"Nothing really less than Drac, except there was a mark on his wrist, I saw it when he twisted mine. Oh, and his name is Dracaino." Buffy explained.  
"Well, name good. I think I know who he is. And a mark on his wrist. Did you see what the mark was?" Giles said writing the information down.  
"No, I was to concentrated on stopping the pain in my wrist." Buffy said as she held up her arm.  
"Yes. Well, thank you. You should get home and rest. Oh, and call Willow. She was worried about you." Giles said.  
"Oh, ok thanks. Talk to you tomorrow." Buffy said as she finished her tea and then walk out with Angel.

  
*****************************  


The phone rang as Willow was typing. Willow walk over to answer it.  
"Hello, Who's there?" Willow said.  
"Hey Wil, this is Buffy. I thought I'd call you to catch you up." Buffy said.  
"Oh, hey, how are you?" Willow answered cheerfully.  
"I'm good, Angel saved me from the new vampire guy. Which by the way, his name is Dracaino and Giles was wondering if you could--" Buffy explained, but was cut off before she was finished.  
"I know, look him up on the internet, and let him know what I can find." Willow said finishing for Buffy.  
"Yeah, he does. And I was wondering if you wanted to have a family dinner tomorrow night, everyone's invited." Buffy said hopefully.  
"Yeah, sure, it sounds like fun. I am kinda beat, talk to you tomorrow." Willow said with a yawn at the end of her sentence.  
"Ok, me too. Bye." Buffy said as she heard Willow reply and hung up.

  
***************************  


The next morning Buffy called Xander to invite him to the family dinner.  
"Hello." Xander said sleepily answering the phone.  
"Hey, Xand, it's Buffy." Buffy said cheerfully on the other end.  
"Hi, Buff, what up?" Xander said with a little slur.  
"You sound very tired. Do you want me to call back later?" Buffy said.  
"No, that's ok. I'll just get some coffee and I'll be wide awake. Mmmmhhh." Xander said as he poured then sipped his coffee.  
"Ok. Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to a family dinner." Buffy said with a hopeful tone.  
"Yeah, it sounds like fun. Just keep dead boy on the other side." Xander said happily and then sour.  
"Xander!!! He's not dead anymore. Please try to get along with him tonight." Buffy said annoyed at him.  
"Well, maybe I should skip out then. But I'm sure Anya will be there." Xander said directly.  
"Xander, please come. You should start getting along with him anyways." Buffy said pleadingly.  
"Alright, I'll think about it." Xander said reluctantly.  
"Hey, I heard Xander still isn't happy about me." Angel said as he came up to Buffy and started to hug her.  
"I think he will except you soon. He has to if you're gonna be mine for the rest of my life. And Xander I'm sure will come around if he's gonna be my friend for the same time." Buffy said relaxing in his embrace.  
"You know you're right. Especially if we tie the knot." Angel Said as he tickled her sides gently to not hurt her.  
"Angel...Heehee...Stop it." Buffy said giggling uncontrollably.  
"Ok. Did I hurt you?" Angel said with a concerned look.  
"No. It just really tickles. Besides if you did hurt me I'd kick your ass." Buffy Said with a smile.  
"Ok, I thought I was gentle enough." Angel said as he pulled her to the couch and sat down with her in his lap.  
"So, you really plan on tying the knot someday?" Buffy said with a hopeful look on her face with a smile.  
"Yeah. Now go daydream about it and get to work." Angel said as he kissed her gently on the lips.  
"Oh, you're so sweet. Ok, I'll go to work and get caught up on the money we'd need for the knot." Buffy said as she kissed him again with more passion and then ran out the door.

  
**************************  


"This is a horrible place!!!" Dracaino said as he break a wine glass on the wall scaring one of his minions.  
"Well, we can fix it to your liking master." The minion said nervously.  
"I can't believe that Dracula could even stand this. I hate this Castle!!" Dracaino said outraged and being angry at the former owner of the Castle.  
"Whatever you need Master we can get it." A female vampire said handing him a glass full of blood.  
"Very well. I will make a list for you. And you better get it right." Dracaino said calmer as he sipped his glass.  
"Oh, Master he is here." The girl vamp said.  
"Ok, send him in and offer him some blood." Dracaino said with a smile.  
"Hello Dracaino. How are you?" An older vampire said who looked about in his forties.  
"I am quite well, but will feel better when you are finished with me, Takar." Dracaino said.  
"Well, you sound urgent to get this done. I warn you now this will be painful, but worth it." Takar said laughing evilly.  
"Well, any pain is worth it. I want to be invulnerable to this Slayer. She is different from the others I have conquered." Dracaino said.  
"Then I will start. Sit down to get comfortable." Takar said as he took something out of his pocket.  
Dracaino sat in his chair. Takar took a bottle of magic purple dust and he began to chant as his spell began to work on Dracaino. Dracaino started writhing in pain and started glowing a light purple. After it all ended he fell to the ground.  
"I now have everything I need to beat the Slayer." Dracaino said weakly.

Getting scary? I hope you've enjoyed it and have your questions from the first one answered. I will be getting the next one in a while. But, I have a need for more reviews!!!!

Unipeg © 2003 


	3. More to Learn

**He Comes back to her  
**Part 3  
By: Unipeg

Disclaimer in first chapter!!!

A/N: I missed the whole Spike in a crypt thing, so I'm saying he lives in one again.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

Buffy went on patrol and had a unsuccessful night. She eventually thought it was useless until the new guy made a move. She decided to give Spike a visit to get some info on Dracaino. As the usual way of entering his crypt she kicked down his door.  
"Hey Luv, why do you have to do that?" Spike said as he got up from his chair.  
"Because I haven't been kicking butts around. I needed something to kick." Buffy answered with a bored sigh.  
"Well, now I suppose you came to kick mine." Spike said with a sly grin.  
"No, I came to get some info on the new vampire in town." Buffy said as she took a seat on the stone bench.  
"Oh, I suppose you want to know about Dracaino." Spike said looking for a reaction.  
"Oh, of course you know him. Well, what's up with him?" Buffy said with a look of interest.  
"Well, he's a lot like Dracula but, more powerful. I think that should cover it." Spike said as got up and went to the door.  
"Already got that much info. Where are you going?" Buffy said as she went up to him and held up her stake.  
"Oh, you're gonna kill me if I don't tell you, and I was just going to kick you out." Spike said as he backed away and walked back to his chair.  
"No, but if you don't tell me I will put you in a position you can't get out of unless you want to be dust." Buffy said trying to act tough.  
"Ok, then kick my ass, if you really want this info." Spike said with a smirk.  
"You are so annoying, but I guess it's your nature to be bad." Buffy said as she came up to him.  
Spike got up instantly as she attacked him. They started with even blows as the fight went on. Until Spike hit her injured wrist and tackled her to the ground.  
"Ow, Spike that's not fair." Buffy said as struggled against him.  
"Oh, don't do to much wiggling there, Slayer, it's starting to feel good." Spike said as he eased up on her.  
"Let me go!!! And I am not trying to turn you on." Buffy said as she stop and settled down.  
"Ok. Sorry I hurt you. What happened to your wrist?" Spike said as he let her up and held her wrist gently.  
"That new vampire, Dracaino, hurt me. Stop holding my wrist, it's not like I'm fragile." Buffy said as she moved away from him as he let go gently.  
"I just worry about you that's all. So, where's this Dracaino guy staying?" Spike asked as he got a tough look on his face.  
"Why do you want to know and that is my question, but since you just asked me I assume you don't know." Buffy said as she sat down.  
"I do, I was just mocking you. Without the funny voice." Spike explained, "Follow me, I'll take you and help you fight him."  
"Ok, but you know I don't need your help." Buffy said as she and Spike left the crypt and started walking.  
"He is actually staying where Dracula was. In that stupid castle." Spike said as he fell into step with her.  
"Oh, I know where that is. You don't have to come." Buffy said as she turned to look at him and then picked up her pace.  
"Fine, but I'm warning you, this guy is tough." Spike shouted to her as he went back to his crypt.  


***********************************

  
Willow was sitting at home reading a book when the phone started ringing.  
"Hello." Willow said as she put her book down.  
"Hi, Willow, it's Angel, I was wondering if Buffy was there?" Angel said in a desperate voice.  
"Oh, Angel, Buffy should be on patrol with Spike right now." Willow said.  
"Spike!!! She patrols with Spike now?" Angel said with anger and confusion.  
"Yeah, didn't she tell you that Spike has a chip in his head that disables him from harming people and a soul." Willow said informatively.  
"Yes, she told me about the chip and soul thing. But that doesn't mean she has to patrol with him, that's my job." Angel said with jealousy.  
"Well, why don't you go look for her. And don't be too angry." Willow said with a comforting voice.  
"Ok, thanks Willow. I'll go patrol for her. Bye!" Angel said as he heard her reply and hung up.

  
**************************************  


Buffy got to Dracula's old castle and looked at her watch before she entered.  
"I better hurry or I'll be late for my own party." Buffy said as she went up to the door and opened it. As soon as she stepped in a hundred bats came flying at her. Buffy ducked down to the ground and they flew off into the night sky.  
"It is rude to enter without an invitation." A haunting voice said in front of her.  
She looked up and saw Dracaino standing right in front of her. The door closed behind her before she could get up.  
"Well, it is also rude to hurt people." Buffy said as she got up into a fighting stance and ran towards him. Dracaino moved so swiftly he caught her from behind and grab her wounded wrist.  
"Ahhh, let me go!!!" Buffy said as she carefully tried to pull away.  
"Calm down. It is good that you are here." Dracaino said as he held her tighter.  
"Why would it be good? I am your enemy." Buffy said calming down.  
"Because, you're invited to your death and that is here." Dracaino said softly.  
"What if I beat you before you can celebrate? Let go of me!" Buffy said struggling against him.  
"Alright, you can go, but you won't get very far. And you will need more than Slayer strength to beat me." Dracaino said letting her go.  
"Yeah, well. Let's see what'cha got." Buffy said in a fighting stance.  
"I am not going to fight you yet, it is not time." Dracaino said and walked away.  
"Oh, no you don't." Buffy said as she charged at him.  
He turned instantly and knocked her to the ground. Then he went up to her.  
"You won't beat me. So stop trying to, until I kill you." Dracaino said in her face.  
"I don't care what you want. I just wanna stake you." Buffy said sternly.  
Buffy got up fast and tackled him, but he turned around and got a hold of her neck. He started to squeeze until she started choking. She tried to scream for help as he squeezed harder.  
Suddenly Dracaino gets knocked to the ground and Buffy is freed. She looks around to find Angel standing there.  
"Oh, Angel, thanks." Buffy said breathlessly as she hugged him.  
"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Angel asked looking her over.  
"Not much. I'm fine. Oh, darn he disappeared again." Buffy said looking for Dracaino.  
"Well, let's get home so you can get some rest for tomorrow." Angel said sweetly.  
"Ok, but I will kill him soon. And I better call the gang to cancel dinner." Buffy said as they left.  


*************************************************  


The next morning Buffy got up extra early to get away before Angel got up. She grab a few stakes and a vile of holy water along with a crossbow. As soon as she left Angel got up and heard the door shut. He instantly got up and put on some pants then ran to catch her.  
"Buffy!! Wait!!" Angel shouted as he ran up to her.  
"What? I have to go somewhere." Buffy said a little worried he knew where.  
"I know where you're going. And no you are not." Angel said concernedly.  
"Yes I am. And how do you think you'll stop me?" Buffy said with a mean tone.  
"You'll have to hurt me to stop me from stopping you." Angel said sincerely.  
"I don't have to hurt you and I won't. Bye." Buffy said as she started walking.  
"No, you're not." Angel said as he grabbed her arm firmly.  
"Please, let me go or else." Buffy said as she struggled to get her arm free.  
"Or else, what?" Angel said as he grab her injured arm.  
"Ow, please don't. OK, I won't go." Buffy said as he let go of her.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just worry about you." Angel said sweetly.  
"I understand. I just really hate this new guy." Buffy said as she hugged him.  
"Oh, so you just listen to him and don't take any charge? That was just pathetic for a Slayer." Spike said walking from his hiding spot.  
"Spike, I am not. And he's right about this." Buffy said trying to stand up for herself and giving an annoyed look.  
"Ok. And you never listened to me about stuff like that." Spike said a little hurt.  
"Well, of course not. She is smart about her decisions and you prob..." Angel started saying then Buffy cut him off.  
"No, I didn't. But I also didn't have many situations like this except Dracula." Buffy explained giving Spike a sorry look.  
"Well, I'll be on my way Luv birds. Bye." Spike said calmly obviously hurt.  
"Wait. I'm sorry. Do you wanna go with us?" Buffy said grabbing his arm.  
"Where? I don't want to be in your way." Spike said with a stern look.  
"I was going to go up against that Dracaino guy and I could use the extra help." Buffy said sweetly with a hopeful look.  
"I guess. Except don't you have all the help you need with Angel?" Spike said with jealously in his tone.  
"I told him about you and your soul and how you're a good guy. Angel won't mind if you help." Buffy said.  
"Yeah, well, ok. Angel is my grand sire so it makes sense he wouldn't mind." Spike said looking at Angel.  
"I am and we should be getting along since we live in the same town." Angel said.  
"Well, that could change if I moved." Spike said looking at Buffy's reaction.  
"You don't have to do that. You are very useful to have around." Buffy said.  
"Yeah, but doesn't Angel fill that position." Spike said.  
Buffy just looked away from him.  
"We can continue this later, but I really need to go." Spike said and ran off.  
"Ok, let's go home." Angel said starting to pull Buffy to walk with him.  
"No. I need to go to Dracaino's and get rid of him before he hurts anyone else. You can come if you want." Buffy said getting out of his grasp and started walking.  
"But, you're still hurt." Angel said falling into step with her.  
"No, I'm not. My wrist is healed." Buffy said taking the bandage off.  
"It looks great. But we should still get more info on this guy." Angel said.  
"Which is why I am here." Willow said ahead of them.  
"Willow! Hey! Great, information." Buffy said happily greeting her friend.  
"Hi, Willow. You caught her just in time." Angel said with a smile.  
"I see that and I am glad I did. Because unfortunately this guy is invulnerable and I don't suggest you go fight until you have a way to kill him." Willow said.  
"That is what I was trying to tell her, but she can be really stubborn." Angel said poking at Buffy's side.  
"Yeah, but I didn't know he was invulnerable to a stake, holy water, and his head being slashed off." Buffy said pushing Angel's hand away.  
"Well, he is. Please don't go until we have more info. Please!" Willow said with a pleading face.  
"Ok, I won't. But let's find out soon what kills him. Because I really don't like him." Buffy said giving an assuring look to both of them.

  
*****************************************************  


Giles gets a call from Buffy to tell him what's the snitch and he decides to call the council to see if they know anything.  
Later the Scooby gang meets up at Buffy's house to make plans and gets everyone updated on what's going on.  
"So, Giles did you find out anything new?" Buffy said sitting near Angel.  
"Yes I called the council. They said that many Slayers have faced him in the past." Giles explained.  
"Well, did you any find secrets to killing him?" Willow asked with a hopeful tone.  
"A few Slayers had made strategies to kill him, but failed in the end." Giles said with a light tone.  
"What happened to the Slayers, did he kill them?" Buffy asked with a worried tone and look.  
"Yes, he has killed 6 Slayers in the last hundred years." Giles explained simply.  
"Oh, so he is an experienced Slayer killer. Buffy get packed and get out of town." Xander said and everyone looked at him. Buffy spoke up.  
"I would love to, but I need to take care of this. Giles, when was the last time he killed a Slayer?" Buffy with a hopeful look.  
"Apparently, it was the Slayer right before you." Giles said with a look of sadness and concern.  
"You mean the one that triggers me?" Buffy said with a tremble.  
"Yes. Now you need to stop him before he becomes completely invincible." Giles said to her directly.  
"Ok, let's load up and get rid of him once and for all." Buffy said heading for Giles weapon trunk.  
Suddenly a cool wind started up and the door opened. Dracaino appeared at the front door.  
"Oh, you don't have to come and try to stop me. I am already there." Dracaino said as he grabbed Buffy and disappeared.

Now I bet your worried? I will have the next one in a few weeks. Tell me what you think. Feedback inspires people remember?

Unipeg © 2003 


	4. Torture and More Trouble

**He Comes Back to Her  
**By: Unipeg  
Part 4

Disclaimer in First Chapter!!!  
------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy started to stir in her restraints and tried really hard to break them.  
"You know you won't break those restraints. I specifically made them to strong for a Slayer." Dracaino said as he paced in front of her.  
"I will keep on trying until you either kill me or release me. And this is really boring. Why don't you just get it over with." Buffy said still struggling at them.  
"Get what over with? You want to die?" Dracaino said as he cupped her chin.  
"I am here to be tortured or sacrificed right, and I don't want to die." Buffy said looking in his eyes, then turning away out of his hand.  
"You overestimate me Slayer. I do not want either." Dracaino said very closely.  
"Then what do you want?" Buffy said looking in his eyes.  
"I want you. You as an immortal to be with me...you're special." Dracaino said whispering the last two words in her ear.  
"Sorry I don't want to live forever. And I especially don't want it to be with you." Buffy said in a stern voice.  
"Well, then you can think about it while he tortures you." Dracaino said gesturing to another figure.  
"But you said you didn't want to torture me. Liar!!" Buffy looking over the vampire who just walked in.  
"I am not the one torturing you. I am just watching." Dracaino said taking a seat in his chair.  
Buffy just glared at him and then focused on her Sadist. He lifted a towel on a table that revealed torturing tools. Buffy flinched at the sight of them.

  
************************************************  


"We need to go now, I will not let him have Her!!" Angel shouted at Giles.  
"No, we need a plan or he could kill us all as soon as we get there and you know Buffy wouldn't want that." Giles said trying to get Angel to reason.  
"Well, I could try a protection spell on us so Dracaino won't sense us." Willow said trying to help.  
"How sure you are you that it will work? And I think this whole thing is Angel's fault!" Xander said glaring at Angel.  
"Xander!! I am sure. And Angel couldn't have stopped him." Willow said slapping Xander upside the head.  
"No, not just now. Dracaino showed up the same time as Angel. If you ask me, I think they're connected." Xander said as he left out the door.  
"But Angel has been good for a long time and now he's human." Anya said with a smile to Angel.  
"Yeah, but how do we know it's not some act..." Xander said being cut by Giles.  
"Enough Xander!!...Now either go home or help, but stop bickering about Angel." Giles said as he handed a book to Willow.  
"I'll go. And if he touches you I'll kill him!!!" Xander said as he slammed the door.  
"Now that he is out of our way let's get working." Angel said calmly as he flipped through a book."  
"Angel, why didn't you snap at Xander, like you usually do?" Willow said looking at him.  
"I didn't want to start anything, although it was tempting to." Angel said as he kept looking at his book.  
"Giles, I think I found something. And I was wondering why you stood up for me. Although I am very grateful." Angel said walking over to Giles.  
"I did it, because I care about how Buffy loves you and you have been a good person. Just make sure you stay with her. Now, what did you find?" Giles explained looking at the book Angel is holding.  
"Not a problem, that's why I am being careful on saving her. This book says that Dracaino was a powerful warlock and he did a spell to increase strength and speed." Angel read to them.  
"And there is his marked. That must be the one Buffy said was on his wrist." Giles said taking the book. After Giles finished reading they continued to search.  
"You seem to have things handled, I'll go see Xander." Anya said as she rushed out the door.

  
*************************************************  


"Awe, is the slayer in pain now?" Dracaino said watching her wince at a new cut in her stomach.  
"Oh, it hurts. But you're gonna hurt a lot more when I'm done with you." Buffy said slowly as her sadist picked up another tool.  
"Why don't you scream? It would be nice to hear you." Dracaino said as he put a hand up to the sadist and went up to her.  
"I wouldn't give you that kind of joy and you know it." Buffy said with anger in her voice as she lifted her head to him.  
"Oh, c'mon, I don't want to have to make you. You seemed so willing to when I twisted you wrist." Dracaino said poking at a wound on her shoulder.  
"Oww...stop." Buffy said wincing and trying to lean away.  
"I have something that will make you beg me not to do, but I may if you don't scream for me." Dracaino said squeezing her shoulder really hard.  
Buffy moaned in pain gritting teeth trying to hold back her scream. Then he stopped and turned to the sadist then walked back to his chair.  
"Why torture me? Is there a point to this?" Buffy said looking over at him.  
"Why not? It is so fun watching you in pain, kind of like TV. Besides, it's the slayer I am hurting like all the others." Dracaino said glaring at her.  


*************************************************

  
"Alright I got the location where Dracaino's hiding and what he's planning." Spike said bursting through the door.  
"Please learn to knock. And that is wonderful, but we know where he is." Giles said annoyed.  
"Oh, I thought so since I told Buffy. Speaking of where is she?" Spike taking a seat near Willow.  
"He has her." Angel said simply with sadness in his tone.  
"Oh, I see. Then why aren't you storming off to save her like you used to?" Spike said looking him over.  
"I know what Dracaino will do and I am being careful until we know more." Angel explained to Spike slamming his book down.  
"Ah, so you got a head on your shoulders with being human." Spike remarked.  
"Alright no bickering. And I got a plan. But, what's his plan first?" Willow said eying Spike.  
"He loves to torture and turn Slayers. So, that is probably what he's doing to Buffy right now." Spike explained looking at Angel's reaction, but Angel stayed calm like he already knew.  
"Oh, no, what if she's already turned?" Willow said with a look of worry.  
"He won't. He is waiting." Angel said simply.  
"What do you mean wait?" Giles asked putting away another useless book.  
"I used to roam with him and I have seen him do what he likes to a Slayer." Angel explained with a light tone.  
"Ok, then what will he do?" Giles asked him looking through a watcher diary.  
"You don't want to hear. But I will say that we better hurry, because at this moment he is causing a lot of pain to her." Angel said with tears brimming.  


**********************************************

  
"Alright Slayer I warned you. Now you're going to wish I had killed you." Dracaino said angrily.  
"Oh, really. I don't think anything's worse than bleeding to death. So c'mon give me all you got." Buffy said with weakness in her voice.  
"Hm hm hm. Ok, just remember to scream." Dracaino said as he brought a hot poker out from behind a wall.  
Buffy flinched realizing what she saw was going to happen.   
"No Stop!!" Buffy said struggling painfully.  
"I want to hear you scream." Dracaino said as he came up to her and jammed it in her stomach as she released a blood-curdling scream.  


********************************************

  
"Alright I got the spell....hey where's Angel and why is your weapons trunk open?' Willow said with her supplies in hand.  
"He must have gone ahead." Giles said helping Willow with the stuff and they went out the door.  
As Giles drove his Citreon as fast as he could to get there before Angel Willow prepared the items and was ready to do the spell.  
When they got there Angel just entered the front door. Giles left Willow to do the spell and tried to catch up to Angel.   
"Angel! Stop! Willow is doing the spell to keep our presence unknown, wait until she finishes." Giles said desperately.  
"Ok, but this better be fast." Angel said with anguish.  
"Alright, good. Now as soon as you feel a slight warmth in your body you can go." Giles explained quietly.  
"Ok. I think our entrance is known though. Look." Angel said pointing at a female vampire standing in the dark in front of them.  
She lunged strait for Angel but he was to quick and staked her in a flash. She exploded before Giles could react.  
"I see you still have your reflexes." Giles said shocked. Then in both there bodies they felt warmer than usual.  
"Let's go." Angel said walking ahead of Giles and opening the next door.  
"Checking every room? Can't you just smell her like with vamp...Oh I forgot." Giles said with a sorry glance.  
"It's ok. It would be faster if we split up." Angel said gesturing for Giles to go another way.  
In a room near Angel their was crying. Angel went straight to the door and rushed in to see Buffy chained up and being stabbed by the Sadist.  
"Now will you submit to me?" Dracaino said as he cupped her chin.  
"Never. I will never submit to a lame ass vamp like you." Buffy said with all the strength she had left.  
Angel snuck around to get behind Dracaino's chair and waited until he sat there.  
Dracaino punched Buffy and walked back to sit down. As soon as he sat Angel went to grab him from behind, but was knocked back by an invisible force.  
"Oh, Angel, you poor pathetic human. Did you really think you could sneak up on me?" Dracaino said walking towards him.  
"You sick, son of a bitch, how could you do that to her!?!" Angel said with rage and ran towards him.  
"It is no different than the others slayers, except the new tools." Dracaino said as he avoid Angel's attempts at hitting him.  
"Not my girlfriend!! You will pay!" Angel said as he threw some powder in the air towards Dracaino.  
Dracaino coughed and started stumbling. He fell to the ground unconscious.  
Giles staked the sadist and untied Buffy. He helped her walk towards the exit.  
"No, I don't want to leave Angel." Buffy protested to Giles, then looked at Angel.  
Angel went to go stake Dracaino, but just as he was about to pierce his heart Dracaino knocked him back psionically.  
"You can never beat me! I am ultimate." Dracaino said as he got up and threw Angel into a wall.  
"Oh, yeah. Just try and stop us." Giles said as he picked up Buffy and ran out.  
Dracaino tried to follow, but found an invisible wall.  
"Hm. You think this can stop me? Well, I'll let you go since I have someone else to play with." Dracaino as he turned to look at Angel, but found that he wasn't there. Dracaino shouted furiously.

  
*******************************************************  


Giles came to his apartment to find it open. He went in cautiously putting Buffy down. As soon as he entered he heard noise in the kitchen. Buffy noticed Dawn's backpack on the coffee table.  
"Dawn, what are you doing here?" Buffy said as she looked at the relieved look on Giles face then sat down slowly, wincing at the soreness.  
"I didn't find you at the house, so I figured you were here." Dawn said walking in with a plate that had a PB-J sandwich on it. Giles spoke up.  
"And you decided while you were here to raid my kitchen?" Giles said with a stern look, then the door practically hit him as Angel rushed in.  
"Keep the doors locked! They were right on my tail." Angel said breathlessly, then he went to Buffy.  
"Hey I'm glad you made it out of there." Buffy said looking up weakly.  
"Are you ok? How bad did he hurt you?" Angel said with a worried tone.  
"Consider being tortured as in the cutting kind. But the worst part was the hot poker to the stomach." Buffy said with a wince in a weakened tone.  
"Oh, god, he did. That is an original he'll use on slayers. I knew we should have gotten you sooner. Giles we need to get her to a hospital." Angel said looking up at Giles.  
"No! I don't need a hospital. Just get some bandages." Buffy said getting up slightly, then leaning back down whimpering.  
"I think they are more serious wounds, but let's try bandaging them up for a while." Angel said getting to get the First Aid Kit.  
Buffy smiled at him then looked to Dawn, who was munching on her sandwich.  
"Dawn, did you do your homework?" Buffy ask with soft tone.  
"Yeah, I did. I just need a little help with one assignment, but I'll get Willow since your not looking like you can do much." Dawn said simply looking for Willow, who seemed to not be in sight.  
"Ok. I'm going to be fine. I just need some time to heal. Then I am going to kick that Vamps ass so hard he'll wish he never came here." Buffy said as tough as she could considering her ragged breathing.  
"Ok, I know you'll pull through, you always do." Dawn said smiling at her sister.  
"Yes, let's hope you can find a way to kill him, because so far he seems like a challenge." Giles said as he came to a chair and sat down.  
Suddenly they hear a knock on the door. Dawn gets up and answer it to find Xander and Anya there.  
"Hey guys. Come in." Dawn said greetingly.

"Hi, Dawn. What's wrong with Buffy?" Anya said looking over at Buffy.  
"Oh my god! Buffy, is she alright?" Xander said worriedly looking at Angel cleaning her wounds.  
"I'm ok, Xander. Everything will be alright. By the way where's Willow?" Buffy said with sincerity then got a little worried.  
"She was with us when we saved you." Angel said now realizing.  
"I thought she drove off without us when I ran with Buffy." Giles said with a worried tone. Then went to the phone to call her. But there was no answer.

Oh no!! Willow's in trouble now. Does it ever end? In the next few weeks you'll get the first part of the conclusion to the story. Please comment!!

Unipeg © 2003 All Rights Reserved 


	5. New ideas and overcoming fear

**He Comes Back to Her  
He Comes Back to Her  
**By: Unipeg  
Part 5

Disclaimer: Again I say, don't own anything Buffy, Joss Whedon and Co. does. But, I do own Dracaino, I made him up.

Author's Note: Now that I am confirmed Kennedy is with Willow. So, I decided to add her into this. Yes, for those of you confused this is after Season 7.  
------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I lose one, I get another. Thank-you Takar for bringing me this little beauty." Dracaino said admiring the unconscious Willow.  
"You're quite welcome my friend. I warn you though, she's a powerful Wicca." Takar said walking out the door.  
"I don't think she be much of a threat to me." Dracaino said walking over to her.  
********************************************  
"We need to save her." Xander said walking around the room with a worried look on his face.  
"We need a plan and I don't believe she will be hurt too much or killed." Angel said in a comforting tone to Xander.  
"Angel's right. Now, stop panicking or you're going to have a heart attack before we have kids." Anya said patting Xanders shoulder.  
"Kids?! Never mind. Why not? He has her." Xander said disbelieving.  
"Slayers are his interest. He is probably holding her to get Buffy to come back." Angel replied looking down at the sleeping slayer.  
"We need magic. Willow was our main source, but we'll have to do this ourselves, so Buffy can save her. Angel, you are good with magic, are you not?" Giles explained looking at Angel.  
"I can, if it'll help Buffy beat him, then that is our only hope." Angel said softly holding Buffy's hand in his.  
"What spell are you talking about?" Buffy asked confused waking up.  
"Giles and I were talking about an enhancing spell to help you heal." Angel explained to her.  
"I guess I should call Kennedy to tell her what is going on." Xander said picking up the phone and dialing.  


**********************************************

  
"You finally awaken little witch." Dracaino said sitting in his chair.  
Willow muttered something under her breath, then looked confused. She tried a few more times until she realized nothing happened.  
"Don't try any spells, they will only fail." Dracaino said coming up to her.  
"Buffy is going to kick your ass real hard if you hurt me." Willow said finally looking up at him.  
"Oh, really. And just where is Buffy? Oh, that's right, she left so fast she forgot all about you." Dracaino said in a taunting voice.  
Willow started screaming something in a different language and her eyes turned black as she stared at him and he flew back. She spoke something else and melted her restraints off her hands. She started running out yelling "Thicken" behind her and slowed down Dracaino.  
"She just caught me off guard." Dracaino whispered to himself then went to the other side of the room to drink from his blood glass.  


************************************************  


"I don't think we should try this on me without Willow here." Buffy said in a tired tone.  
"You're right, Angel might screw up while holding his incense stick." Xander said with a smirk.  
"Xander, don't say anything that might wanna make Angel snap your neck, I am not able to stop him." Buffy said glaring at Xander.  
"Ok, fine. I just don't want him to turn you into a toad. Because that wouldn't be a very effective Slayer." Xander said jokingly.  
"Haha, very funny. I am not in a very funny mood." Buffy said smiling slightly.  
"Besides I know this magic better than you." Angel said looking at Xander.  
Suddenly the door opens and Willow rushes right into Xander knocking him onto the floor.  
"Hey, guys I'm ok, no need to come save me. Oh, Xander I'm sorry." Willow said helping Xander up.  
"It's ok Will, I'm just happy your here. And you can help with the spell." Xander said getting up then sitting in a chair.  
"Um, it's a spell to help me heal faster. I would rather have you do this than these amateurs." Buffy said giving them looks.  
"Hey, I resent that. I am good when it comes to magic and you know it." Angel said looking Buffy in the eye.  
"Sorry, but I wasn't referring to the spell, I was talking about the bickering between you and Xander." Buffy said correctively.  
"oh, I see. Well, I'll be the mature one and stop fighting." Angel said sincerely.  
"Good for you. Now let's get me healed so I can kill Dracaino." Buffy said looking at Willow.  
"Ok, I'll get started. You have everything I need for this?" Willow asked them.  
Suddenly the door opens again and Kennedy rushes in bumping into Giles knocking his book out of his hand.  
"Sorry, Giles. I am here to go save Wil...." Kennedy said getting up noticing Willow standing there.  
"Hey Kennedy. I'm here." Willow said going to Kennedy giving her a kiss.  


***************************************  


"I will have that Slayer no matter what it takes." Dracaino said to his minions.  
"Yes, sir, you will. You are the best! Better than Dracu..." The minion said being cut off.  
"You weren't going to say that name....I thought so. Now go get on with the plan." Dracaino said sending his minions away.  
"Ok, guys, now we spread around the house and as soon as the little girl comes out we grab her." A minion said to a group of vampires.  
They headed out and eventually got to Giles house. They circled it and watched through the windows. One of the vampires accidentally bumped a window. Angel heard the noise. He went to look out side, as soon as he looked Spike walked up.  
"Oh, Spike. What do you want?" Angel said calmly.  
"I just came to tell the Slayer something, but if you don't want me around then I'll see her on patrol." Spike said with his head down.  
"No, it's fine. She got tortured by him. Willow did a enhancing spell so she could heal faster. Come in." Angel explained opening the door wider.  
"Alright, plus did you guys know that the house is surrounded by vampires?" Spike said as he walked inside.  
"Spike, what are you doing here, and what vampires?" Buffy asked getting up.  
"Hey, Buffy, I heard what happen. How you feelin'?" Spike said with concern.  
"I'm ok. There are vampires now watching us. Man, he is really intent on getting me." Buffy said with a hint of anger in her voice.  
"Well, yeah, he has an obsession with Slayers." Angel said calmly looking at her.  
"Yeah, and he doesn't stop until you're dead or his mate or when he gets tired of you being his mate and then he...he's very twisted." Spike said taking in that he was saying to much from the look on her face. "Hey, it's only the truth, but you have us. You'll make it." Spike continued taking her chin in his hand.  
"Uh huh, I know." Buffy said with a tear running down her cheek. She then went to upstairs.  
Angel went to follow, but Spike grabbed his arm and looked at him.  
"Let me talk to her. She'll probably want you anyways, but I wanna try." Spike said going upstairs after Angel nodded.  
Spike got to the top and barely saw her through the doorway of Giles room. She was crying.  
"Hey now, enough with the tears tell me what's wrong." Spike said calmly wrapping his arms around her.  
" I was trying to be brave and holding it in, but the truth is I'm actually kind of scared." Buffy said crying out into his shirt.  
"Do you want Peaches, he might be able to help you feel better." Spike said looking into her eyes.  
"Yes, thanks." Buffy said and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Spike Smiled.  
Downstairs Spike told Angel to go up. Her friends started asking Spike about her.  
"She just needs time. Now let the love of her life handle it." Spike said to them.  
Angel grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and went upstairs.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Angel said concerned handing her the glass.  
"How'd you know I was parched? And I am just a little scared." Buffy said taking the glass and downing it.  
"I see. I know how you feel. I have witnessed him take a slayer." Angel said sliding closer and putting his arm around her.  
"I know I have you and the others, but this guy really hurt me." Buffy said starting to cry again.  
"It's ok. I know how to beat him. I talked with Willow, she said it's possible to make him weaker." Angel said comforting her and looking at her lighten up.  
"That's good. I just need time. I am so sleepy." Buffy said leaning on his shoulder.  
"Well, then you should get some sleep. I'll be down with the others helping." Angel said and kissed her cheek.  


*****************************  


"Those minions are such idiots. Where are they?" Dracaino said softly and angrily in a haunting voice.  
"They will fail. But she will come to you. Are you prepared?" Takar said appearing out of nowhere.  
"I am. I have all I need. She is just like any other slayer in her strength." Dracaino said reassuringly.  
"Well, all I have to say then, is good luck." Takar said sarcastically and left.  
Dracaino looked curious as to why his friend said that to him.  


******************************  


Three hours later. Four o'clock in morning. Willow had fallen asleep on her computer with Kennedy, Giles was sleeping on his desk, Dawn was sleeping on a chair, and Xander was sleeping with a book in his face and Anya laying on him on the couch. And Spike and Angel were still reading wide awake.  
"So you still like the night like a vampire, I see." Spike said softly to him.  
"Yeah, kinda a hard schedule to change." Angel said then looked at the time.  
"Well, you gonna go wake her? I can get the rest of them." Spike said getting up.  
"I guess so. We should get him before sunrise." Angel said getting up and going upstairs to the bedroom. There he saw her sleeping soundly and peacefully.  
"Buffy....Buffy...Time to get up." Angel said softly, gently shaking her.  
"Hmmm?....I want more sleep." Buffy said as she opened her eyes.  
"Well, I just thought we should face him before daylight. You know attack surprise." Angel said kissing her lightly on the lips.  
"Ok, I guess your right. I don't get any coffee?" Buffy said after the kiss and used her pouty lips.  
"Don't give me that. I am immune to it. But, I'll still get you coffee." Angel said tickling her.  
"Heehee...Stop it.....I give up." Buffy said wiggling and poking him.  
"Ok, I'll go get your coffee, but then I can continue tickles on you." Angel said teasingly.  
Angel went downstairs to the kitchen and started brewing some coffee. Dawn ran upstairs quickly when Angel went into the kitchen.  
Buffy was stretching in her training clothes. Dawn entered quietly and walked over to the bed. Buffy was in a hand stand. She's sees the bed move.  
"Angel, you got my coffee?" Buffy said while staying in position. No answer.  
"Ok, Mrs. Silent wh.......Ahhh!!..Dawn, what are you doing." Buffy stopped and looked at her sister with a surprised look. Dawn was trying to imitate what she was doing on the bed.  
"Heeheeehee....You looked so scared." Dawn said laughing and pointing at her then, falling on the bed.  
"You still haven't grown out of the scaring me stage. What do you want?" Buffy Said glaring at her slightly.  
"I was just having fun, it's to tempting when you are training like that. I just wanted to see how you were?" Dawn said to her with a sincere look.  
"I'm better. I was just being scared with the whole thing." Buffy said reassuringly.  
"Ok, I just worry. And I know you probably don't want me involved in this so, I'll just go home and good luck." Dawn said understandingly. Buffy nodded.  
"Ok, here's your coffee, hope you still like it the same way?" Angel said entering as Dawn walked out.  
"Yeah, I do. By the way, I have to ask you something that's been bothering me. How do you still have so much strength?" Buffy said and took the coffee.  
"The PTB said I could still be a champion, even though I am human." Angel stated plainly.  
"Oh, neat. So, you are still my hero?" Buffy said sipping her coffee and hugs him with one arm.  
"Always. Now I have a question for you. Are you cookies yet?" Angel said still holding her as she looked at him.  
"I have been through a lot since the big battle with The First. I feel like I'm pretty baked and it's you who gave me that last heating." Buffy said then laughed at how she phrased it.  
"Oh, that's good. Because I would be willing to wait." Angel said smiling.  
"Let's go beat Dracaino, then there won't be anything standing in our way." Buffy said as she started walking out of the room. Angel nodded and followed.  
"Hey, Buffy, you ready for the big fight?" Spike said with a smile.  
"Yeah, let's get rid of him once and for all." Buffy said getting her stake, a sword and holy water in her pocket.  
Willow and Giles told what the plan was about how to beat him, which a lot of his power is in the tattoo on his wrist.  
Angel, Buffy, Giles, Spike and Willow all got there stuff and headed towards Dracaino's place.

Next chapter is the last!! You can finally see the climax. Please review!

Unipeg © 2003 All Rights Reserved 


	6. BuffyDracaino Face off

**He Comes Back to Her  
**By: Unipeg  
Part. 6

Disclaimer: Again not mine. Except the storyline and Dracaino. Plus, I meant to say in the first one, I don't one the song. It belongs to Savage Garden and Co.

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was done so fast I didn't give it enough time. I just wanted to update so fast. But I took my time on this one. This should be the best of all. The last chapter Enjoy!!! Thanks for your reveiws

------------------------------------------------------------------  
Willow and Buffy stood face to face and Willow started speaking in Latin as she performed the spell on Buffy and Buffy glowed then fell back, but Angel caught her before she hit the ground.  
"Is she gonna be alright?" Angel said holding Buffy helping her to stand.  
"Yeah, it's just a little powerful. Buffy, how do you feel?" Willow explained and looked at Buffy.  
"Yeah, I feel just a little heavy, Thanks Angel." Buffy said turning in Angel's arms and standing straight.  
"Good job, Willow. Now when Buffy feels herself we can go in." Giles said giving Willow a hug.  
"That's all, what if this effect on the slayer lasts to long?" Spike said looking at Buffy still trying to stand on her own.  
"Spike, I'm fine. See I can stand straight and walked. Besides by the time we get to him I'll be ready." Buffy said reassuringly starting to walk to the entrance.  
"Alright, then let's go kick his ass." Spike said with a smirk.  
They entered and Willow stayed at the entrance along with Giles.  
"By the way, what did Willow do to her?" Spike said looking at Willow.  
"I did an enhancing spell that repels any Mojo Dracaino might pull and Buffy's powers are a little more enhanced." Willow explained.  
Spike nodded then continued on with Buffy and Angel. Buffy walked with confidence in her stride towards the stairs and ran up them. Spike and Angel did the same. She got to the top before them and eventually found his room, but waited for the others.  
"Alright, we all set?" Buffy asked as Angel and Spike came up behind her.  
"Yeah, now let's get him." Spike said raising his fighting axe, then pulled out another weapon from his bag and handed it to Buffy. She looked at it and could see it was her scythe she found to help defeat The First.  
"Thanks, Spike. This'll come in handy better than a sword." Buffy said as she put the sword down and took her Scythe.  
They slowly entered his room and Spike and Angel went for the minions while Buffy ran straight to Dracaino with full Slayer speed and a look of pure determination that would make any other vampire quiver in fear. He dodged her first strike, but barely missed the second and was cut on the arm from her on coming strike with the scythe. He then grabbed her arm and threw her back hard into a wall. She barely winced as she pulled herself up and went in for a second round. This time she struck for his arm, but he moved and upper cut her and she went back on the ground hitting her head with a thud. She didn't get up. Angel noticed and ran towards her. Dracaino saw him and Angel was knocked back by an invisible force. Spike managed to get to Buffy while Dracaino was distracted.  
"Buffy...Get up, you need to keep fighting." Spike said as he shook her as her eyes opened. Buffy, started to rise and Spike helped her up.  
"Thanks, Spi-Ahhhhh!" Buffy started to say, but screamed out in pain.  
Dracaino stabbed her threw the back to her stomach. She fell forward and Spike caught her. Angel got up and threw holy water on Dracaino, which made him back away as his skin started sizzling.  
"Buffy, no please." Angel said as he took her into his arms with a shocked and worried look.  
She looked up at him and winced as he picked her up slightly. Angel looked into her eyes in fear of her dying. Dracaino walked towards them again.  
"Oh, now isn't that sad. The Angel worried over his dying Slayer." Dracaino said in a taunting voice.  
"You ponce, you're gonna die for that!!!" Spike said with rage and charged him. Dracaino stood his ground until the last second and clocked him hard to the ground. Spike got up, but didn't go after him again.  
"Angel...I'm ok." Buffy barely said as his eyes glistened with tears.  
"You're hurt. He almost killed you." Angel said softly and angrily. She shifted in his arms and tried to get up.  
"And he is gonna so wish he didn't." Buffy said getting up to her feet leaning on Angel for a second.  
"Buffy, you're alright." Spike said smiling with relief.  
Buffy put her hand on the wound. And then looked up at Dracaino and glared.  
"You think this wound is going to stop me from kicking your ass so hard, you'll wish you went to hell a long time ago? A stab wound didn't stop me from defeating The First and it sure as hell won't stop me now." Buffy said grabbing her scythe and raising it with a look of pure kill in her eyes as she looked at him. She walked up to him and started fighting with no thoughts. She was running on pure Slayer instinct hoping it would keep her alive enough to kill him. Using only thoughtless, but powerful moves.  
They fought fiercely and ruthlessly trading blows and strikes. She eventually cut off his wrist with the tattoo. Dracaino screamed in pain. Buffy stood there and looked at him with no emotion.  
"Now you're powerless. What trick are you going to pull now?" Buffy quipped as she got ready to strike him again.  
Dracaino got himself steady and in a fighting stance. Buffy looked at him.  
"You're still standing, but not for long." Buffy said as she readied herself for his attack.  
"You may have taken my power, but you didn't take away my psions." Dracaino said as he closed his eyes.  
Buffy grabbed her wound and winced doubling over practically to the ground.  
"Do you feel the pain? You see there is no use in trying to defeat me." Dracaino said walking up to her.  
She rose up again and looked him straight in the eye. Dracaino stopped dead in his tracks. She jumped in the air and kicked him down. She then raised her scythe and struck for his neck.  
"Rest in Pieces!!" Buffy said as she cut off his head with a look of triumph.  
Angel and Spike stared in shock and all his minions ran away. Angel walked over to Buffy. She fell in his arms as soon as he got there. She looked at him.  
"I did it. Can I go home now and rest for a month?" Buffy said smiling.  
"Yes, I will do everything to make you feel better. You are my little champion." Angel said kissing her.  
"Oh, stop making me gag. Let's go home and you can continue in a room." Spike said looking disgusted.  
"Shut up, Spike. It's just a kiss." Buffy said steadying herself to walk.  
"Yeah, well it's not something I wanna see." Spike remarked as he picked up his fighting axe and walked behind her.  
"No, but you'll do it to her." Angel said glaring at Spike as he walked along with Buffy.  
"Alright, that's enough. I don't feel like hearing you to bicker all the home. I may be hurt, but I'll still kick your asses if I have to." Buffy said as they all made it outside to Willow and Giles.  
"I see you made it out safely. We saw a few vampires run out so fast we couldn't fight them." Giles said smiling at Buffy.  
"I guess I am pretty scary now that I have taken him and Dracula out." Buffy said smiling as they all walked home together to tell the others what happened. Except Spike went to his crypt not feeling to social. Buffy called Xander and told the whole story as Angel fixed her wound.  
"So, you beat him even though he hurt you. Wow, I gotta hand it to you Buff. You are the best. And I may never like Dea- Angel, but I'll get along with him for your sake." Xander said while Anya pressed her ear on the phone to listen along.  
"Thanks, Xand. Now I am going to get some much needed rest, night." Buffy sad and hung up the phone after his reply.  
"So, you ready to pay attention to me?" Angel said with a playful smirk.  
"Yes, but nothing to physical. I do still believe in resting when being injured. How about some much needed smoochies?" Buffy said pulling him to her for a kiss on his lips.  
They kissed passionately for a while and fooled around eventually falling asleep in eachother's arms.  
The next day everyone did their usual jobs or school and decided to have a little funtime at a club to celebrate Dracaino being gone finally. Xander and Anya were Dancing, Willow and Kennedy were talking at table, and Buffy was sitting with Angel kissing. Eventually they broke for air.  
"Mmmm, this is great. You and me being a normal couple." Buffy said as she sipped her soda.  
"It's more than great, it's perfect. What we've always wanted." Angel said hugging her. Buffy Smiled nodding.  
"Hey, I see sitting. C'mon dance dead boy, take your girl of your dreams and give what she wants." Xander said walking up with a grin.  
"I want to rest Xander, he is giving me what I want." Buffy said smiling as she leaned on Angel.  
"Alright, but you should at least try a slow dance. This is your victory." Xander said as Anya came up.  
"Great Job, Buffy on defeating Dracaino. Now I can stop worrying about Xander becoming his servant, like before with Dracula." Anya said patting Buffy lightly on the back.  
"Anya! You didn't have to bring that up. Besides Dracaino doesn't do that." Xander said looking embarassed.  
"I don't Xander, he seemed to do back in my day. He may even do it in your dreams." Angel said teasingly.  
"Haha! Very funny, vampy! Sorry, I mean Angel." Xander said looking grumpy. Anya grabbed him and took him to dance with her.  
"Oh, slow song. May I have this dance?" Angel said turning to Buffy offering his hand to her.  
"I would love to." Buffy said taking his hand as they made it to the dance floor and slowly started dancing.  
Willow and Kennedy danced too. They all had a wonderful time being as normal as possible. Eventually they all got tired and were walking home together.  
"Hey, everyone I would like to invite you all over for dinner." Angel said as he was carrying a sleeping Buffy.  
Everyone agreed to coming. Even Xander. They all went to Buffy's house.  
When they got there Angel put Buffy on the couch, then went in the kitchen to start up dinner. Buffy started to stir and saw Willow and Kennedy kissing in the chair in front of her.  
"Hey, make-out girls. Don't mind me, I'll just go to my room." Buffy said getting up from the couch.  
"Aren't you going to have dinner first?" Willow asked breaking from Kennedy.  
"What do you mean and why are you here?" Buffy said confused.  
"Angel invited us for dinner, so we thought we'd just do something until it's ready. I thought you knew." Kennedy explained wondering how Buffy wouldn't know being it's her home.  
"No, I didn't. Angel!!!" Buffy yelled loudly.  
"Yes, dinner is on they way. What?" Angel said with sauce on the side of his lip.  
"What? Why didn't I know about this?...Hahahaha!" Buffy said trying to be serious, but laughed at him and pointed t his face.  
"Angel you got a little sauce on your face." Anya said walking in the room.  
"Oh, thanks Anya." Angel said wiping his face.  
Angel walked back into the kitchen with Buffy following him.  
"So, explain? This is still my house." Buffy said with stern look.  
"You're cute when you're angry. Alright, it's a surprise for you. Now go get ready it's almost done." Angel explained leaning in for kiss. She excepted and they kissed and heard beeping. She then went to get ready.  
Everyone helped Angel set the table and Buffy came from upstairs also starting to help, but Angel stopped her. Telling her it's for her, so she just sat at the table waiting for everyone to be done. Eventually everyone got settled and Angel stayed standing.  
"Alright, everyone I want to say something to Buffy. Come here." Angel said reaching out to Buffy.  
Angel turned on a CD player and music started playing as he got on his knees. Buffy smiled shyly as he did this.

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be your hope I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need   
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly, deeply do   
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on_

Angel slipped his hand into his pocket and took Buffy's hand.  
"Buffy, we you marry me? And be mine forever?" Angel said looking into her eyes.

_A new beginning   
A reason for living   
A deeper meaning, yeah _

"Yes, oh Yes do I ever." Buffy said pulling him up for a kiss.  
Every one applaused, whistled and got up congratulating them.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me _

"This is my song to Buffy!" Angel announced to everyone and sang to her. Buffy smiled and listened.

_And when my stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,   
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven   
Then make you want to cry   
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty   
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of   
The highest powers   
In lonely hours   
The tears devour you  
_Buffy was in tears smiling at him. Angel stopped singing.  
"Not the best at singing, but they can sing it for me." Andel said taking her in his arms and they kissed.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me   
Oh can you see it baby?   
You don't have to close your eyes   
'Cause its standing right here before you   
All that you need will surely come_

"I think you sound alright." Buffy said breaking the kiss leaning in his arms dancing to the music.  
"Thanks, but I won't be doing it often. Hey, I Love you." Angel said looking at her and taking her chin into his hand as he looked into her eyes.  
"I Love you too." Buffy said looking into his eyes and kissed him again.  
"Hey, we gonna eat or kiss all night?" Xander said looking at the food on the table.  
Buffy and Angel laughed and sat down. Everyone had dinner and had a nice day with a perfect ending.

**The End**

Thanks to all my wonderful fans for reviewing my story. Now give in your last ones and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Unipeg © 2003 All Rights Reserved 


End file.
